The Word 'Cant' Never Existed
by AngelHeartsX
Summary: My first Fanfic! A eleven year old girl wants to live in an anime, and she never wanted to exist. At first, she was happy to go to HxH, but after a while, she regretted it. Not owning HxH! Still not sure about rating, to be safe, T for the incoming fights of blood and language. GonXOC.
1. Arrive At Hunter x Hunter

**A young eleven year old girl wished to never exist in the real world, she wished to live in Anime world. At first, she enjoyed it, but then, she regretted it. She HAVE to stay there Forever.**

**First Story, not owning HxH.**

**The word "Can't" never Existed**

* * *

**I arrived at Hunter x Hunter**

**Departure x and x Friends**

(In Eleven year old point if view, this is not me. -_-;)

I sat closely to my knees, tears rolling down my eyes. Why do I have to live in a world like this? Too harsh... I want to... Live in Anime, I don't want to... Exist in this world... My eyes closed...

XxX

I suddenly jumped up when a large sound, like a Ferry's horn, sounded. Eyes wide opened, I stared at the deep blue sea. Wait... Where was I? I looked around my clothes, I wore a dress that is made of jean, the dress isn't like a long dress, it was short, to my knees, and something like a farmer would wear. Do you know Mario? The clothes is something like Mairo's clothing, except it's a dress.

I glanced to my hair, it is black, like my original, but the length is unevenly cut, and the length is right above my shoulder. Since I am a eleven year old, my grammar isn't all that good. (So... That means I'm writing like a eleven year old?) Looking around, I spotted these big, buff, men who is acting cool. Boy, they don't know the art of acting cool. Still, this isn't realistic art figures, it's anime art. Wait... Then that means? I'm in an Anime?! Then that means, I never lived in the Real world?! Cool! My wish came true!

I was more interested on my clothing, on my wrists, there is a gold bracelet and a indigo colored jewel in both bracelets. On both hands. Am I rich or what? My shoes, the sole is orange, while the top is black, so... Am I rich or not? But wait, where the heck am I?

I scanned this ship, bunch of buff men, more, more, more, a kid in green, more, more, person with weird blue clothing, more, more, an old man, and more of those buff men. Man, they should have more unquie people like the person in green. That's when the kid spotted me.

"Hello!" He ran up to me, a little taller than my anime body. The kid have black spiky hair that surprisingly stood up (duh! It's anime!), wearing green on both top and bottom, and green shoes. Forgot to mention, he also have a (not green) fishing rode.

"I'm Gon Freecs!" He handed out his hand.

"Eh... Um... Isn't it weird for a person to suddenly introduce him or herself to strangers?" I asked. He blinked twice, and answered my question.

"Well, there's not much people in our age, so I guess I can?" He stuck his tongue out. That was one weird answer. Then he asked me, "So, what's your name? It's okay if you don't want to tell me!"

I thought for a sec, what is my name? I can't go telling them my real name... My name... "Ano..." I blurted out while thinking.

"Ano? Is your name Ano?" He suddenly asked. Whoa wait, I was thinking!

"Eh..." Hm...I need to think of somthing good... What I always wanted to call myself... right, it was Kin, what I always wanted to call someone. Still, I guess Ano won't hurt.

"Yeah, it's Ano, nice to meet you Gon." I simply replied.

"Ano! I see!" He smiled, that smile is so... Happy, making me smile too.

"So Ano, you are going to be a hunter too?" He asked. Hunter... Where have I heard it... Right! Gon Freecs! Hunter x Hunter! But too bad, I only watched the first episode so I don't know anything about it, except the concept of Hunters...

"I guess?"

"Oh! I wanted to become a hunter like my dad! He must be a great hunter!" He grinned.

Eh... What should I say? Right, Ging Freecs... I'm so miserable...

"Well, try your best finding him!" I encouraged him. We shook hands. I spotted the other two unquie people, glancing to us. Is kids really weird?

Suddenly, Gon's noes twitched, he sniffed. He jumped up the net and climbed to the Crow's Nest. He continued sniffing... His eyes opened, leaving a serious face. He yelled down there, "There's a storm coming!"

Looking at the others, they must have been thinking, 'what? A storm? On this blue day?', but comparing Gon to my classmates in the real world, he is the one to believe on, to depend on.

Really, people did say: What? A storm? To be honest with you.

The Captain of the ship, who is old (Not to be mentioning that he have a red noes.), stared at Gon.

"Boy, how did you know?" He asked in a rough voice.

"The seaguls told me, I can sniff it out." Gon answered.

The captain nodded in approvment, "Yo people! Get in, the strom's really coming."

I stared at the side of the sky, it's all cloudy, a strom's really coming. Dude, why did I kept using 'storm's' again and again?

Zzz

I sat on an empty space below the surface of the ship, what was it? Right, the deck? I forgot, it's just the place where people rest. This is actually my first time on a ship, while a storm hits. I don't get seasick that easily, since I thought is is fun. Cars? I'm doomed, bus? Yes! So the weakest part of me is going on stuffy cars.

I'm bored, glancing at Gon's side, he's helping out a big, buff dude. Really, big, buff, dudes should really(twice) take care of themselves. I stood up, and walked towards Gon and the big, buff, dude.

"need help? I have a water bottle here..." I willingly asked.

Gon smiled, "Okay, we just need a cup." He asked one of the crew members to get a cup, and so he did. Once the cup is here, I poured some water in the cup, which was challenging. I handed the poor, big, buff, dude the water. He thanked us and drank it up.

The crew member who helped us get a cup is Katzo, a nice man. Instead of big, buff, men, he's a kind, hearted, person. I smiled.

And so, that's when another man of the crew members called us.

"You four," he pointed to Gon, me, the blonde dude with blue..flappy clothes? And the old man, "the captain wants you to come to the (whatever it is, I couldn't find the word to name it)."

The four of us walked to the top.

Standing in a line, I could expect that I am the smallest in the group.

The Captain started, "What's your names?"

Gon jumped up and raised his hand like a foolish kid, "I'm Gon Freecs!"

The blonde spoke, closing his eyes, "I'm called Kurapika..."

The old man said it, in a old man-ish way, "It's Leorio."

I turned to the captain, "My name is Ano!" I tried my best to break this tension, the very, annoying, tension.

"Aye see," the Captain yawned, "Why'dya want to be a hunter?"

Oreo (wait, is his name Leorio?) was the first to react, "What? You aren't the examiner! Why should we tell you?"

"I want to become a hunter to find my dad! My dad's a hunter!" Gon interrupted Oreo's nonsense speech.

"Hey kid! You aren't suppose to answer that!"

"Why? Can't I tell him why I'm here?"

"Gah, not in the team work..." I heard Oreo mumbled under his breath.

This time, it was me who interrupted, "I thought I can find interesting moments, something that I can remember, something that is very memorable, like making friends with Gon."

The captain nodded. Gon and I grinned, I didn't know my reason, but, it's worth a try, making an excuse.

Kurapika-chu finally talked, "I must agree with you, Leorio." Oh so his name is Leorio, not Oreo. But Leorio's reaction wasn't what... Actually? I'm just going to watch the show, who know's if they will be surprised and decided to tell the reason.

"Hah?! Aren't you smaller that me? Be more polite to me!" Leorio yelled, starting the argument. Kurapika just ignored him and continued.

"If I was going to tell you my reason, I will be exposing my deepest secrets... (And some more)." I couldn't follow most of the words, Kurapika is just like making a debate speech.

According to my ears, Kurapika didn't say 'San' the second time.

Now, the Captain answered, "Well then! That means we have two more dropouts." He yawned. Knew it.

The two's faces have a '!' mark. Yep, they're going to tell the answer.

"The exam's already started! We people are the ones who trims the fat, since it's hard work to have less examiners examine people who isn't meant to be a hunter!"

Kurapika clutched his shirt, like a professional actor, "I... Am a survivor of the Massacre of the Kuurtans, I want to revenge for my brethren's and reclaim the eyes. The Phantom Troupe..."

The captain made a serious expression, "The troupe is a A-class criminal, even the most powerful hunters wouldn't help you, you would be walking to death."

Hey, is this an acting studio?

"I don't fear death, I only fear that my rage will fade overtime..." His eyes glowed scarlet in a split second.

Now, Leorio have pulled the trigger of anger, "What the heck? You just want to be a hunter so you can revenge?"

"That's the stupidest question I ever heard, Leorio."

Tick.

"There is needs to become a hunter in order to blah blah blah..."

Gon interrupted, "Hey, Leorio-San, why do you want to become a hunter?"

He grinned, "To make it short, I want money."

"Hah?" I hah-Ed as I continued to watch the argument.

"money! It can get you anything! Nice van, nice house, even WINE!"

"You can't buy class with money, Leorio." Kurapika simply said.

tick, and off. Leorio glared at Kurapika, "outside. I'm going to end this Kuurta bloodline." He walked to the hallway. Kurapika's expression is pure anger, "Apologize, now, Leorio!"

Leorio just glanced back and said, "San."

Kurapika followed him out.

"Hey wait! I'm not done over here yet!" The captain yelled at the two men. I sighed.

Gon stopped the captain, "Mito-San once told me, 'when people are angry, you can learn better of them, so you know what have angered them.', so we should watch."

A flash of lightening shocked down, I jumped up, frightened. "Eh... Shouldn't we help the people out there?" The captain's head bolted up, "Hurry, get the sails!" (In truth, I forgot what he said.), Gon jumped up, "Can I help too?"

"Thats good, hurry!"

we all evacuated and grabbed the roped, pulling it against the wind. Now, I started to get a little freaked... I remembered, I am pretty good at the contest of pulling a rope, in Chinese: Bah hu or something like that. So, I guess I can do it? But then, Katzo accidentally flew up and few across Kurapika and Leorio. By reflex, Gon and I dashed towards the railings.

Gon jumped across the rails, I too. A SUICIDAL JUMP! But luckily, Kurapika and Leorio grabbed my legs, and I hugged Gon, and Gon caught Katzo.

My underwear was showing.

zzz

After the Storm, I was basically yelling at Leorio and Kurapika, interviewing them if they saw IT. Man, these anime... Perverts!

Finally, Katzo came to thank us, "Gon-San, thanks for saving me!" He bowed many times. Gon stopped him and smiled.

"No, it wasn't just me, Ano, Kurapika, and Leorio helped too." Gon pointed to us.

Katso gave us his warm smile, "Thank you guys too then, sorry for troubling you, I have to go back to my station." He ran off.

I sighed, "A suicidal trip..." Kurapika closed his eyes and smiled, Leorio grinned.

The blonde glanced at Leorio, which made the old man said, "What you looking at?"

"No, and also, I'm sorry, Leorio-San."

"Whoa, whoa, what a change, are we strangers? Leorio's fine, Leorio's fine."

Kurapika warmly smiled. Leorio glanced, "And, I'm sorry about your clan, I was wrong."

"No, it's okay."

And when I was just about to-

"AHAHAHA!" We all turned to the stairs where the captain climbed down. "You guys are pro! Okay! I'll take you too the nearest site!" He laughed.

All four of us smiled, one to the other.

"Oh yes," I clapped my hands together, "Kurapika-San, do you take debate class?"

"Uh... No, I just talk that way?" He replied. I sighed, "aye..."

* * *

**Chapter One Ends! The beginning haven't started yet!**

**Drop a review bomb? And sorry for the grammar errors... **


	2. Aanuo Is Here, Tests of Tests

**Thanks for Luscinia Evan, XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX, Alexia Colette along with other readers! (Just making sure if I spelled the names correctly...) I also decided this Fanfic to be a GonXOc story~**

**Not owning HxH!**

* * *

**I'm Dead Meat, Seriously. **

**Tests x of x Tests**

After the Serious Case of the Suicidal Trip (named after a performance I love to watch on Youtube, whoa it's funny!), I basically have panda eyes crawling all over me... Since I haven't watch episode two, I don't know what to do... From the corner of my eye, I saw Gon and the Captain chatting, or something like that. Sighing, I wonder if this is all a dream...

Gon finally came back to the group, come to think about it, Ano means 'umm' in Japanese... **Don't tell me Gon doesn't know what it means**. Maybe he heard wrong? Like Anio or something? But no... He did asked Ano... Wait what language do we speak?

"The Captain told me to head towards the Cedar Tree over there." He said as he pointed high up the mountain.

"What? Why up there? I got a notice to go to Zaban (or something) City, where the exam is held!" Leorio mentioned as he pointed from one place to the other.

I yawned and stretched my arms,"Grabbing some fresh air is good, though, I suppose I'll follow the Captain's advice!"

Gon turned to the others, "Yeah I think so too... He said it is a short cut."

Leorio made a funny face as he pointed one to the other, "He said a short cut? How? This is like a hundred miles apart! Fine, I'm taking the bus, see yah." That was a quick decision. Gon and I followed the dirt path along with Kurapika as he finished his statement to Leorio. But somehow, we all ended up together walking the same path.

Then after an hour or so, we cut through an abandon city, where clothes flutter along the wind. Leorio shivered, "What is this? A haunted city? There's no one here!"

Kurapika shook his head, "No..."

"There's tons of people with clothes dragging on the floor." Gon said, looking from left to right.

Leorio whispered to Kurapika, "Hey, is there really?"

Kurapika beamed as he gave an 'insulting' look to Leorio, "Yes." As a normal person, I can say that my race is the same as Leorio's. Suddenly on the middle of the path, the doors on the walls opened, revealing many people with white ropes and masks, along with colorful furry stuff on top. Many were playing music as if it's a game show, in fact, it is.

The old lady in the middle of the random stage mumbled, "Doki... Doki..."

I heard an epic gulp coming from Leorio, "Doki... Doki?"

The old lady mumbled again, "Doki...Doki..."

"Doki, Doki?"

I nudged Leorio on his elbow, "Can you stop making it sound epic?" I whispered in a harsh voice.

Before Leorio could reply, the old lady's eyes flashed opened, yelling very loudly, "EXCITING TWO CHOICE QUIZ!" All of us stared surprisingly at the people playing music.

I mumbled in Chinese, "什麼啊？(What the?)"

Finally, the lady continued, "In order to continue the path, you have to answer this question. If you fail, you are disqualified to continue this year. There are only two answers , any other answer is be consider wrong. One more thing, you only have five seconds to answer."

Leorio raised his hand, "Whoa wait, then that means... If he-" he pointed to Kurapika, "-answered incorrectly, does that mean I am also disqualified?"

Kurapika mumbled under his breathe, "As if..."

Right after his 'knowledgable' speech that only lasted one second, an unknown voice spoke behind us, revealing a weird man with... Black hair?

"Yo people! If you guys aren't doing it, I'm going first!" He moved forward, passing Gon, "Sorry kid, I overheard your conservation."

Leorio shrugged, "We don't know what will be asked, so I'm okay with it." He backed away. Kurapika nodded in an approving way, "I agree."

Gon backed, "Well, I'm not good with quizzes, plus I'm okay with it too..." I shrugged, "what's the use of denying when others didn't?" Leorio snorted, "Talking big as a twelve years old."

"Eleven," I correctly, left alone Leorio's gasp.

We watched the show, a person in the white robes placed a short pole with a red button on top, in front of the person. The old lady nodded, "You're going first? Alright, here's the question: your mother and wife got captured by some evil criminals, but you can save only one, who will you save? A, your mother, B, your wife."

I gulped, what kind of question is this? Looking at Leorio, we must have a same thought.

He yelled, "What the heck! Is this even a quiz?!" I glanced at the other two, they both showing the same questioning expression. I turned back to the random person, who seemed to be thoughtfully deciding his answer...

He pressed the button before the count down. The old lady muttered, "so?"

He grinned grimly, "A."

Leorio squeaked, yelling on top of his lungs, "What?! thats impossible! There's no correct answer!..."

"Why?" The old lady said, narrowing her eyes, waiting for a reply. As quick as sound, the person answered the worst answer in the whole wide world I ever known, seriously, what kind of answer is that?

"A, since there's only one mother in your whole life! You can get a wife no prob." He smirked.

The people in robes gathered, whispering. After reaching conclusion, the old lady raised her hand, "You may pass."

The person grinned again. Leorio yelled out, angry, "The Hell! How's that even an answer?! This quiz is impossible!"

My heart pumped quicker, that's not the 'answer', right? The old lady didn't say he's correct.

The person turned his head to us, "Hah! We just need to answer what the lady wants to hear! So long suckers! (Quoted from students)"

He ran along the path. I mumbled to myself, no correct answer... I recall, a mother and wife, only saving one... Impossible... _Anything's_ 'possible' to me...

The old lady continued, "Now... For you guys?"

We all managed to agree on taking the quiz, she asked the same kind of question, "Okay, your son and daughter got captured by some evil villains, but you can only save one, which one will you save? A, your son, B, your daughter."

I continued my thoughts, but was interrupted by Kurapika, who's eyes widen. "Right!" He whispered. Leorio continued his argument, "THE HELL! I'm going to teach that old hag a lesson!" He headed towards the wood planks on the walls.

Kurapika's head turned to Leorio quick as light, "Leori-"

"NO MORE WORDS FROM YOU." The old lady ceased Kurapika, "another word, you are disqualified.

I though once more, no more answers other than A or B... Answers... My eyes light up, I mumbled once again in Chinese, "所以... (So...)" Right, anything's possible in my dictionary. Then that means... We don't have a 'thing' to say, we can answer by 'not' saying anything! I glanced at blood thrusted Leorio as he swung a plank. Leorio... I gave a look to Gon, he seemed to be thinking thoughtfully.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Ding. Times up." The old lady announced. Leorio jumped high, heading towards to the lady, "OLD HAG!" He swung down the plank, flicks of wood parts flung. I blinked twice, staring at Kurapika holding his bokken as he defended the old lady.

"KURAPIKA! Who's side are you on?! Never mind that, I want that old hag dead!" Leoiro yelled, trying to make Kurapika move the way. Talking like a professional scientist, Kurapika retorted, "Leorio! You're just going to ruin our correct response!"

"Correct response?" Leorio echoed, calming down.

I walked up to the two, "That's right, Mr. Ore-I mean Leorio, you hit the nail on the head. 'Theres no correct answer', so what do we say? Right, we can't response using other answers."

"Therefore," Kurapika continued, "we are supposed to be silent." He put back his bokken, and placed his index finger on his lips. Leorio followed his word, "silent..."

The old lady broke the tension, "Ahaha... That's correct, you guys pass." Leorio faintly smiled, then politely bowed in apologize, "Sorry, I was wrong..."

She smiled, "No, I'm just interested in fellows like you people, that's why I agreed on trimming the fat along with the others, make you way!" She gestured to the others as they opened a green gate like door, revealing a tunnel. Looking down, she explained to us, "Head down there, this path will directly lead you to the cedar tree over there. It will take two hours to go to your destination."

Kurapika smiled in relief, glad that Leorio didn't go chaos. That's when we all heard a big sigh, and so we all turned to Gon, who most possibly got brain fried. "Ah... I can't find an answer..."

Leorio laughed, "Look Gon, you don't need to think anymore."

Gon curiously asked, "Um? Why?"

The blonde continued Leorio's statement, "The quiz's over, we pass."

Gon sighed, "but... What if we really met this kind of solu...solu...solution? What will we choose?" A moment of silence, I glanced at the old lady's eyes, as if saying, 'exactly, that's why I asked this...'

We waved good bye to the nice old lady...

'who knows what cruel events will happen before you...'

We walked along the path, passing through hundreds of broken signs that says, [BEWARE OF MAGICAL BEAST]. Even though that I'm okay with the spookiness and creepiness, Leorio isn't.

"Beware of Magical Beast! Again? She says two hours! It's been thirty! (But that's already one day.) I'm hungry! I wanna go dump!" He annoyingly complained as he frustratedly stopped. Kurapika sighed, "Leorio, we're leaving you behind."

I silently walked beside Gon, the moon's light reflects from his hazel colored pupils. "Ah, Ano!" I jumped up when Gon suddenly said, breaking this mysterious tension, "Since I couldn't find an answer, what will you choose? Son or daughter?"

I instantly replied, "still wondering about that?"

"Yep."

I thought for a sec, placing my finger on my chin. "Hm... If it was me..." I stared blankly along the path, "I wouldn't want to let them be, but even if I saved one, the other dies. But if it's mother and wife, I already had an answer."

"Really! It's okay, you can answer that one."

I turned my head, "If I am the son of the mother, I would chose the wife." Gon paused. I stopped too, "reason cause," the light reflects from my blue eyes.

"The old generation's done, we can't sacrifice a new born for the old, otherwise the life that's waiting to be born will never come. Plus, how can you give up your love? If the mother's greedy, she would totally say to save herself, but if she's wise, she'll rather sacrifice herself. And also, even if you save the mother, she will end up dying from old age. So? And you would need to be wise enough to be with your parents, who knows when the world's coming to an end."

Gon nodded hesitantly, "what about son or daughter?" I smiled, "It will remain a mystery."

We ended up in a forest, a swamp to be exact. Scanning through the coast, we spotted a boat to ride on. Leorio rowing, he chatted how annoying it is to be here.

Meanwhile, we three stared behind Leorio. Leorio, who doesn't know what is behind him simply asked, "what?"

Kurapika pointed behind him, "Leorio."

I continued his speech, "Behind you."

"Ah?" He looked behind, two red beady eyes stares at him. Count five seconds...

1

2

3

4

5

"GAHHHHH!" He started rowing the boat like crazy, not row, row, row, your boat down the beautiful stream, it was, (faster) row row row the boat, like a crazy lunatic*.

I yelled on the top of my lungs, "OREO! STOP IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"IT'S LEORIO! AND THAT MONSTER IS CHASING US!"

"IT'S NOT AND WE'RE ON LAND!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I SAID, WE ARE ON LAND!"

"Hah?" He finally stopped rowing the boat, looking down, sand. "Oh!" Gon stood up, patting his green shorts, "The Cedar Tree's right over there." He pointed across a few trees, about thirty 7 feet tall humans to walk?

Continuing on our amazing adventure of epic night time, we finally showed up. In the dark, I spotted a small wooden cabinet under the tree.

"The Captain said that we are suppose to meet a couple over here." Gon said as he walked towards the house.

The four of us stood by the entrance and Leorio knocked the door, "Excuse me?" No reply. He turned to the rest of us, shrugging.

Hm... Something feels wrong... I thought, as Leorio opened the door slowly, letting us hear creeks and squeaks. The light from the house blinded us, once the light dims, we open our eyes, seeing a weird creature grab hold of a lady who has brown hair and tattoos covering her husband, who wears the same kind of clothes she wears (tribal like clothes), (I suspect) is badly wounded on the floor. By reflex, we all held out our weapon, Kurapika-bokken, Leorio-knife, Gon-fishing rode, and me? An elbow?

"It's a Kiriko Magical Beast!" The blonde walking encyclopedia noted. The Kiriko beast giggled (?) and flew off, my heart beats fast as the lady was abducted. Gon and Kurapika ran after the beast as Leorio ran to the poor man. Kurapika shouted to us, "Leorio! Ano! Take care of the man!"

Leorio agreed and unpacked his suitcase. The man screamed, reaching out his hands, "My wife! Save her!"

Leorio glanced to the man as his prepared medical stuff. "Don't worry, my friends are going to save her." I scrambled towards the two, "Oreo, what should I do?"

He handed me some bandages, "'Leorio'. Anyway, you can tend wounds right?" I nodded slightly, "I watched my parents tend my wounds, I guess I could."

I carefully placed a piece of a bandage over the man's wounds after Leorio cleaned the wound. Leorio mumbled encouraging words to convince the man that his wife is fine.

Ai... Living in an anime must be hard... I thought as I watched Leorio helped the man up. I studied he's wounds... Hm.

Breathing slowly, I watched how the man reacted as Leorio wrapped the bandages on to the man.

Weird... Too weird...

_Haha... You're pathetic, _I suddenly heard a voice as I jumped back; Leorio gave me a puzzled look.

_Don't worry, only you can hear me_, the voice chuckled, as if reading my mind. I thought to myself, 'Who're you?'

_Me? I'm the owner of this body, though I don't really live here_, she answered, _I normally change when someone from the real world wishes to come here. _

'... So...' I replied in my head.

_Even a kindergartener can see the difference, that man... Read his wounds carefully, compare it with your own wounds in the past._

'Past...' I thought about my cuts I got on my left leg, from an accident I got from dropping my scissors. The blood is darker than 'red'. Then I scanned at the man's wounds, somehow, it looks... Artificial. Very artificial. The man didn't even flinched when Leorio gave him a shot.

_Exactly, you know the difference. As an artist, you can tell what is 'artificial' and what's not. It's everything special_! The voice said.

_Oh yes, since you are in my body, be nice to it, it doesn't like to be hurt, or else... You know, if you die, I might as well die too. You may go back to your own world or some other world, but I will forever be dead. Got it? And one more thing, my name is not 'Ano', it's close, but not. Its Aanuo, remember that_. Her voice faded away in my head.

Aanuo... Shaking my head, I shot a glance at the panicking man. "Hey Leorio." Leorio turned around, giving a questioning face.

"He's a Kiriko. I'm sure of it." I said.

Leorio jumped up shouting, "What?!"

The Kiriko giggled a bit, then said, "You got me, lets just wait for the others!" He sat up, patting himself on the shoulder.

Hm...

* * *

Sorry for the long update! I was having fun drawing :P

(-w-) Thanks for the reviews, guys, and mind dropping some? I was working on many awesome things~


End file.
